Arrival from Earth-66
by Kal-El of Earth Q
Summary: What happens when a mysterious man from Earth-66 falls into the same world as our Beloved Supergirl? What surprises will unfold? Contains my own version of Earth-66 and a OC. Mature. Eventual Supercorp with a little Sanvers sprinkled here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Kara walks quickly into the control center at the DEO.

"What's going on why did I get called in?" She questions taking large strides towards Alex.

"Is Barry due for a visit for any reason?" Winn calls from his computer only glancing over his shoulder for a second before refocusing his gaze on the computer monitor.

"I don't believe so," Kara says as she stops beside Alex giving her a questioning sidelong glance. "Why?"

"Inter Dimensional pockets have been opening up all over the city for the last hour. We were hoping that it was just Barry trying to visit but after the about the fourth one we started thinking maybe it wasn't him…" Alex trails off looking at the monitors.

"Why did you wait this long to call me? Four different pockets open up and you don't think that's important enough to tell me?" Kara asks angrily.

"It's actually been five now. Another one opened after we called you." Winn responds.

Karas eyes widen in disbelief.

"Five." She says.

Alex turns to look at her sister.

"Kara, just stay calm for now. I know you're upset with us for waiting but-"

"But it's my fault that we waited to call you." Winn speaks up as he turns around to look at Kara.

"I really thought it was just Barry until the fourth one opened up."

"But why would you think that after the second one?" Kara questions.

Winn shrugs his shoulder, "He could have forgotten something the first time and went back so that accounted for two and then a third would be him coming back."

Kara leans her forehead onto the back of her hand and shakes her head. Alex turns in Winns direction glancing at the monitors then fixing her gaze back onto him.

"I know you like Barry, he's a cool guy and I love it when he visits." Kara raises her head and looks at Winn, "But you should never assume that it's him. There's no telling what or who is running loose now!"

Winn looks down at his feet and starts rubbing his hands together.

"I'm sorry Kara, I know. You're absolutely right I should have said something." Winn apologizes, looking back up at Kara and then over to Alex. Alex rolls her shoulders and turns back to Kara.

"What's done is done. Winn knows better now." Alex says slowly as Winn almost viciously nods his head in agreement. Kara narrows her eyes at her sister. This doesn't sound like Alex. Letting him off without so much as a warning about his negligent behavior was not normal Alex Danvers protocol. Alex smirks as she side eyes Winn.

"Besides, if he hasn't learned his lesson on his own I'm sure he will by the end of the disciplinary meeting he will be attending with J'onn." Alex states look directly at Winn.

Winn begins going pale at the mention of J'onn as Alex chuckles and Kara shakes her head.

"Has anything come through any of these pockets Winn" Kara asks trying to save Winn the panic attack.

Winn takes a deep breath then shakes his head as he moves towards his computer.

"Not as far as our systems have been able to detect but that's not foolproof." He says sitting down.

"Have you tried using the satellites to scan the city for anything out of the ordinary?" Alex asks standing behind him.

Winns fingers dance across his keyboard as he works his magic.

"I started just before Kara got here and the results are…two…" Winns eyes widen in surprise looking back at Kara. Kara curls her fingers into fists. Alex spins around firing off orders as Kara turns and starts towards the front of the building to take off when suddenly a pocket opens up from the ceiling of the control room.

"Kara!" Alex shouts keeping her eyes glued on the pocket as she draws her gun and aims towards its center.

Kara spins around staring up at it. A single person comes through and lands on the ground with a resounding crack from the floor as the tile is shattered. Green eyes peer up at Kara. Eyes that look so much like Lena's eyes that Kara nearly falls back from the shock. Locking herself in place she examines the rest of the man's features narrowing her eyes. The mystery man carefully looked around him without facing away from Kara or standing. Finally he focuses his attention on Kara herself the slightest hint of shock showing in his eyes as he quickly tries to shove it aside. He slowly raises his hands, with his fingers spread apart up to his shoulder level. Kara tilts her head to the side questionly.

"Can I stand if I do it slowly?" He asks in a low voice that cracks just slightly at the end of his question. Kara stands looking at him thoughtfully for a moment longer.

"Alex?" Kara deferrs.

"Raise your hands above your shoulder where I can see them then you can stand...slowly." She commands the young man. He slowly does as she asked then slowly begins standing.

"Thank you, Now..." he says releasing a puff of breath as he rights himself. "Bring me to J'onn."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walks behind the mystery man down the long corridor towards J'onn's office, her gun trained on the back of his head. He turns his head slightly to the left and smirks back at Alex.

"You find something amusing?" Alex growls.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Just an observation but don't you think the gun is a little bit of overkill in addition to the suped up handcuffs?" He points out as he raises his hands slightly.

Alex narrows her eyes, "I'll keep the gun and you'll keep the handcuffs, Thanks."

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Supergirl, would you please open the door?" Alex asks.

Kara steps forward and opens the door then moves to the side.

"In," Alex orders.

He grins and cockily walks into the room and looks towards J'onn sitting at his desk quietly observing the young man, his eyes squinting in concentration. He raises his right eyebrow in confusion as he begins looking him over.

"Well thanks for the escort guys. It's been real, it's been fun-" He pauses as he breaks the handcuffs and rips them off his wrists. "But, it's not been real fun."

Alex's eyes widen in disbelief as Kara tenses up beside her. He turns back to face J'onn who has stood behind his desk, glaring down this stranger.

"If you'll send them away to do what they do so well I would be more than willing to submit myself to a mental scan or whatever you like to call it." He calmly tells J'onn.

J'onn looks at him for moment considering his request. Finally he glances over to Alex and Kara and nods his head.

"Perhaps you should go check on our other visitors. I'll take care of him."

"J'onn! He could be dangerous. You saw him break the cuffs! Even you would have struggled to get out of those. I really think you should allow Supergirl to remain here to assist you in case he-"

"I won't do anything to harm J'onn. You have my word Alex." The man states softly.

"How the Hell do you know who I am?" Alex demands.

He smiles softly, "I'll reveal that in due time but first I really must speak to J'onn...privately."

Alex glares him down but then quickly spins around to leave the room.

"Don't get comfortable! I'm staying in the hall and I will be back," She warns.

Kara casts one more glance towards the man and then to J'onn. Kara takes a slow breath then follows after her sister. She catches up to Alex quickly who had stopped a short distance down the hall. Alex begins pacing back and forth shooting daggers towards the now closed office door.

"Who does this creep think he is? Coming in here, demanding a meeting with J'onn and then sending us to the hall to wait." Alex grumbles. She stops suddenly and looks at her sister.

"What are they saying?" She demands.

Kara shakes her head.

"Nothing," She looks towards the door. "He sat down, quietly told J'onn that whatever he sees in his mind he cannot repeat until the time has come and then it went silent…" Kara trails off hoping that they'll begin talking again soon. Alex throws her hands up in the air.

"Great, there's no telling what lies he's feeding J'onn right now. We don't know anything about him! He could be luring J'onn into his mind as a trap!"

Kara shakes her head again, "I don't think so." She begins softly. "His heartbeat never changed once when he promised not to harm J'onn. I think, for now at least, that we should trust him."

"Kara, we can't trust him. We don't even know who he is!" Alex pauses then presses a button on her ear piece. "Winn, do you still have that phone that will pass through the inter-dimensional wall? I need to speak to Barry now!"

"Why do you need to talk to Barry?" Kara asks.

"To see if he knows who this guy is." Alex says.

Kara rubs her eyes, "Alex, there's no guarantee that he's even from the same earth as Barry. He could be from a completely different one that we don't even know about."

"That is literally worse Kara!" Alex yells.

Winn comes running down the hallway.

"Guys, we have a problem." Winn says breathlessly, "Whatever came through is tearing through downtown." Winn rushes, "And it's headed straight for L Corp."

Kara's eyes widen as she looks at Alex.

"Go. I'll deal with everything here." Alex assures her.

Kara speeds out of the room going as fast as she can to get there in time. As she gets closer she catches a glimpse of the woman wreaking havoc on the streets below. She descends from the sky and lands behind the woman gaining her attention.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop terrorizing these citizens and come with me." Kara declares.

The woman's face contorts in anger.

"You would dare stop me as I fulfill my masters command!" She snarls at Kara.

"I will stop you from hurting these people and this city if you will not come with me willingly." Kara promises.

The woman angrily shakes her head, "You would dare defy your own flesh and blood again?" A cruel smile plays at her lips, "Did you not learn your lesson last time?"

Kara looks at her with confusion, _what is she talking about?_ The woman charges at her sending a flurry of fists that Kara quickly avoids. _Rao she's fast_ , Kara thinks as she narrowly ducks away from a kick intended for her face. The woman uses the momentum from her missed kick and spins down to sweep Kara's feet from under her and Kara hits the ground with a loud thud. The woman pins Kara down and holds a Kryptonite blade to Supergirls neck. Kara's eyes widen.

"Where did you get that?" She questions weakly.

"Do you really think he wouldn't prepare me for the day that you would inevitably betray him again?" She laughs darkly. "Oh how I hoped that you would so that I could slit your pretty, little throat."

Kara struggles to move. The woman presses the knife more firmly against her skin and Kara feels the trickle of blood that starts falling down onto the ground beneath her. _No, I've got to think! I've got to find a way to get away from this Kryptonite._ The woman's evil grin spreads as she moves her face closer to Supergirl's own.

"All hail the Almighty Kal-El!" She cackles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so first off I would just like to apologize about how short the chapters have been so far (and tbh this one's not any longer, Sorry). Hopefully soon I'll be able to get rolling a little better and give you more in each chapter. Please leave reviews I'd love to hear what you think so far and obviously I don't own these characters (except my OC) those rights are DCs and Supergirl. Thanks for reading!**

 **Kara's POV**

Kara's eyes widen in a mixture of panic and shock at the dark haired woman's words. _No...Kal would never…_ Just as the woman starts to drag the blade across Kara's throat her eyes roll into the back of her head and she slumps forward onto Supergirl smothering her in the woman's significantly sized breasts. _What the Hell just happened?_ Supergirl shoves her attacker off of her face weakly barely able to manage it due to her current exposure to the Kryptonite blade. Her vision begins blurring as she starts to lose consciousness.

"Supergirl! Can you hear me? Hold on!"

"Kryptiteee" Kara mumbles. She feels someone gently touch her shoulder and briefly rub comforting circles. Suddenly the hand leaves her body all together and she can faintly hear someone running away from where she is. Supergirl begins to feel the exposure to the deadly, green rock lessen with each step away from her they take. Van doors opening quickly and mixed shouts of people around her fill her ears when the comforting hand from before again touches her this, time against the uninjured side of her neck and someone begins to stroke her face whispering calming words to her.

"Oh my god Lena, how is she?"

Kara recognition of the voice of her sisters girlfriend Maggie filters through the fog that had begun to encase her mind.

"The sooner they get that cursed rock far away from her the better!" Lena grits through her teeth, "Someone bring me something to stop the bleeding now!" She roars.

Supergirl attempts to open her eyes but only succeeds in fluttering them gaining her nothing more than a momentary glance at the troubled faces of Lena and Maggie hovering over her.

"L-Le-Le-"

"Shhh, don't force yourself. You're gonna be ok. Agent Danvers is on her way. She's going to fix you right up." Lena says, her voice sounding cracked as if she were trying to hold back tears. _Please don't cry Lena,_ Supergirl thinks as she tries to will herself the strength to open her eyes and comfort her best friend. _I've got to open my eyes. I've got to reassure her that everything is going to be alright._

"Hang in there Supergirl, Alex is almost here." Maggie says, "Get that fucking stretcher over here!"

Supergirl feels several pairs of hands begin to grip onto her as they prepare to lift her onto the stretcher to take her back to the DEO. Lena's grip on her tightens as she slips one of her hands down to hold Supergirls own. Lena continues to hold onto her as they begin rolling her to the van to load her up.

"What happened?" Alex asks.

"Kryptonite," Lena replies quietly.

They begin lifting her into the van and Kara feels Lena's hand pulled away from her. She had thought the pain was bad before but it was almost as if losing the contact with Lena had intensified it ten fold.

"Lena, backup," Alex orders her.

"No, I need to know that she's going to be ok. I need to help." Lena fights.

"We don't have time for this," Alex says raising her voice then jumps in the van slamming the doors behind her and they begin moving away from Lena towards the DEO.

 **Lena's POV**

No matter how many times she sees the Girl of Steel injured she always worries that this will be the final fight that her heroine will have. She could not bear to watch this gentle, beautiful woman hurt in anyway. After what seemed like an eternity to the young CEO Alex had finally arrived and taken Supergirl away. Maggie places her hand on Lena's right shoulder.

"Alex will take good care of her Lena, you know that." She whispers softly.

"I know," Lena nods. "I just want to help, I don't like feeling useless."

Maggie moves to stand in front of the dark haired woman.

"You're not useless Lena. You saved her today! That deranged woman would have killed Supergirl if you hadn't been there when you were." Maggie points out.

Lena lifts her hands to cover her eyes for a moment before taking a fortifying breath. What is it about Supergirl that makes her lose control of her emotions. _If Kara had been killed…_ No, she didn't want to think about that. If she lost her it would be like losing heart. Lena lowers her hands her familiar CEO mask firmly in place. The last thing she needs is photos of her crying over an injured Supergirl all over the papers. Kara might begin to suspect that there was nothing platonic about the way that Lena felt about her if she saw them.

"Would you please have Agent Danvers call me or send me a message letting me know when K...Supergirl wakes up or anything worsening in her condition?" Lena ask the detective.

Maggie quirks a brow at her and takes a few moments studying her face then simply nods.

"Thank you," Lena says simply. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make an apology to a certain Police officer that I relieved of their Baton." Lena turns and begins walking back in the direction of the L-Corp building. _That was too close_ , Lena thinks to herself. She had quickly figured out who Supergirl truly was but had continued on acting oblivious and at times downright stupid to the fact that her best friend Kara and National City's Maiden of Might were one and the same. She hoped that one day Kara would eventually trust her enough to tell Lena herself about her super heroic extra-curricular activities. But, no matter how much Lena just wanted to blurt out that she knew it was not her secret to reveal even to the one concealing it from her. Lena quickly returned the Baton to the confused officer with an apology and a promise to donate money to the local precinct in way of reparations. By the time Lena made her way into the massive building Jess had heard what was happening outside and had pushed her employers meetings back by an hour to allow Lena the time to re-collect herself before having to meet with any of the members of the board. _Like I'm going to be able to concentrate on the meetings from worrying about Kara._ Lena takes a sip of her now lukewarm latte. _Maybe I should send her favorite potstickers and doughnuts to her apartment…_ Lena shakes her head. _No, she may not be back at her apartment for days trying to heal from that woman's attack. Who is she? And why on Earth would she be attacking Kara in Kal-El's name?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lena POV**

The stress of not knowing if Kara was truly ok had nearly killed her. She had tried calling her and even sent a couple of texts under the guise of just wanting to grab lunch one day this week but you can only call or text so many times before it either becomes suspicious or creepy. She sighs, she'll just have to wait till someone sees fit to let her know how Kara was doing.

"Ms. Luthor there's an FBI agent here to see you." Jess says over the intercom.

 _Finally!_ Lena reaches over and presses the button to the intercom.

"Let her in please Jess." She says then leans back into her chair and waits for Agent Danvers to walk through the door. The door opens and a man with curly red hair walks through and closes the door behind him. His grin so bright it could take the place of the Sun.

"I think you might have me confused with someone else Ms. Luthor." He says chuckling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I assumed...that is Agent Danvers is the agent I'm accustomed to visiting." She says kicking herself internally.

He raises his hands in front of him, "Completely understandable Ms. Luthor. If you don't mind my asking why were you expecting Agent Danvers?"

A blush starts to cover Lena's cheeks and she quickly tries to push down the nervous feeling that rises up in her stomach. She waves her hand through the air as if the question wasn't important.

"Oh, Agent Danvers just occasionally comes to pay me a visit after I become involved in something to do with Supergirl." She tries to put as much nonchalance into her voice as she can. She schools her face into a mask of passing interest. "How is Supergirl?"

The man rubs his hand over his mouth in a thinly veiled attempt to cover the chuckle that escapes his lips.

"That's actually why I'm here. Supergirl is doing just fine. They ran some tests that all came back normal and she was resting comfortably when I left." He says.

Lena nods her head, _Good, good. She's fine. See Lena you had nothing to worry about at all. Shame on you for doubting her._

"I just felt you should know so you wouldn't worry too much. It may be a day before or so before she's fully healed and I didn't want you to be too concerned till she came back to thank you for saving her."

Lena's eyes zero back in on the young man.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name." She says slowly.

He grins that megawatt grin again and Lena finds her own lips tipping up into a smile of their own accord.

"I've got to be going. It was very nice to meet you Ms. Luthor. I'm sure we'll run into each other again." He quickly turns and begins walking out of the office.

"Wait," Lena yells, standing up from her desk. She walks around her desk and out her office door. _What the-_

"Jess, where did the agent that was just in my office go?" Lena asks.

Jess looks up from her computer to look at her employer then to look down the hallway to the elevator and stairwell.

"Huh, he must have taken the stairs." Jess suggests.

"Hmm," Lena hums, "He must be very quick on his feet too."

 **Kara's POV**

She felt like shit! It was simple as that. In a normal situation she would feel tired even a little sore. Even in the case where she legitimately hurt from being exposed to Kryptonite or blowing out her powers she could find the bright side or even remind herself that she could hurt so much worse or even be dead. Today was not one of those days. Being exposed to Kryptonite was one thing but being told that the person trying to kill her was basically doing it on her cousins behalf that was agony. The logical portion of her brain reminded her that this woman was from a different Earth but that did little to cause the slight panic that was rising up in Kara. Even if it wasn't her Kal trying to kill her out there somewhere there was a Kal evil enough to be willing to kill his older cousin for crossing him. Kara shudders at the thought. Alex comes to stand in front of her with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you cold?" She asks softly.

Kara shakes her head, "No, just...a bad thought I suppose." Kara says thoughtfully.

"You're fine Kara. In fact you bounced back relatively quickly compared to other exposures." Alex tells her.

"It's not that. People have tried to kill me before whether because of me foiling their plans or just by association with Superman. I'm not saying it doesn't bother me but it always doesn't upset me the way it used to. What bothers me is what she said." Kara finishes sighing.

Alex nods her head, "I get it. It's not fun being exposed to the evil side of someone even if they're not from the same Earth. That's how I felt when we met your evil twin when we went to Barry's wedding."

"I guess, it's just…"

"It's just what?" Alex asks.

Kara turns back to look at her sister.

"It just almost seemed like she was coming for me specifically. Why else would she have a Kryptonite blade with her." Kara rushes out.

"That's a little conceited."

Kara and Alex turn towards the voice and see the young man who had appeared in the DEO the day before. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. A confident smirk gracing his lips as he looked at the sisters.

"You're just running around without a leash now?" Alex growls out in his direction.

He flashes a full grin at Alex as he pushes himself off the frame of the door walking towards them.

"It seems I have the full support and trust of your beloved director after our little meeting yesterday. So yea, off leash." He says.

Kara doesn't even bothering to look at her sister to know that she's grinding her teeth. An angry tick that Kara wishes Alex would try to stop because the sound grates on her nerves on a good day much less when she's already in an off mood.

"So you've been cleared...doesn't explain why you're in here." Kara speaks up.

He looks back over to her. His red curls falling down into his eyes. A look that Kara would almost confuse for love written on his face as he looks at her.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He says quietly.

He begins glancing around the room as if looking at her is causing some kind of confusion for him and he begins to fidget where he stands. The confidence, at least for the moment, gone.

"She's fine. Thanks to our sun lamps and certainly no thanks to your friend who tried to slit her throat." Alex says angrily clearly not swayed in the least by his sudden thoughtful attitude.

"Huntress is NOT my friend." He says darkly.

Kara's eyes narrow in confusion at him.

"Huntress…" She starts slowly. She looks to Alex, "Isn't that the name of one of Batman's associates in Gotham?"

Alex nods her head, "Yea, I actually worked a case with her a few years back. Trust me she's much easier to deal with than He is."

"Well maybe she's fine in this world but in mine she's a mindless killer who cares about nothing and no one other than her beloved leader." He says.

"And you're what exactly?" Alex fires, "We don't even know your name much less whose side you're on."

He smirks at Alex, "I guess that does make it difficult to trust me."

He sauntered over to a chair across from the sun bed and sits down.

"My name is Mason."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex's POV**

"I don't care what you saw in his head I still don't trust him!" Alex states vehemently.

Alex stalks across the room and begins pacing. She doesn't like this, not one bit.

"Do you doubt me so much?" J'onn asks.

Alex stops her pacing to look back at him.

"It's not that I doubt you J'onn but it even you have to admit that it's not outside the realm of possibilities that what you saw was what he wanted you to see." She huffs out.

"Alex, he wanted me to see the truth and the truth is that his world is an awful, truly evil place. I just can't believe that he would show me the horrors that he faced and dealt with just to throw me off. I believe he is telling us the truth." J'onn states calmly.

"Then why won't he tell us everything?" She questions.

"Because it could have consequences that none of us could even fathom on this Earth. One piece of knowledge that could alter the way we think and cause us to make a different choice than we ordinarily would could cause havoc that this world hasn't seen." J'onn reaches out his hand to rest it on Alex's arm. "Even I'm at risk of changing something that shouldn't be just for having the knowledge that I do. Give the boy a chance. He comes from a world where everything is to further the cause of his worlds Superman and he still has the ability to smile the way he does."

J'onn walks out of Alex's office leaving her alone. _Give him a chance, give him a chance he says. People can slit their families throats with a smile on their face. I'm gonna find out what he knows if it's the last thing I do._

 **Kara's POV**

Kara sits across from Mason at her favorite Chinese restaurant and watches the young man in a sort of fascination as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Thiff if ooo goo," He says around his full mouth of food.

Kara chuckles and grabs another of her own potstickers quickly chewing then swallowing the delicious food.

"I'm glad you like it." She nods her head, "This is my favorite place to eat."

Mason grabs his glass of water and washes down his food.

"I can see why! This food is incredible. It's literally the best thing I've ever eaten." He quickly picks up two more potstickers and shoves them in his mouth. Kara tilts her head and eyes him carefully.

"Is there not food this good on your Earth?" She asks confused.

"No there is good food on my Earth," He says shaking his head. "It's just I'm not allowed to eat stuff like this. Only super healthy, nutritional foods that taste like ass half the time." He grimaces at something most likely thinking of the food he is describing and Kara can't help the grimace that crosses her face as well in sympathy.

"Why can't you eat anything else I mean you're a grown man...I'm assuming. I never asked how old you are." She says.

"I'm 21," He says grinning from ear to ear. "And yea technically you'd think that would be my call but I have to obey our beloved ruler."

Mason's smile fades away as he looks away from Kara.

"What Kal-El wants he gets…"

Kara reaches across the table to grab his hand and he looks back at her.

"I'm so sorry, I don't even know what to say. Growing up in a world where he's evil must have been so hard." Kara says quietly.

"The thing is...it wasn't always like this. He wasn't always to tyrant that he is now."

"What happened that changed him?" Kara asks.

Mason looks at Kara carefully.

"I don't know if I should. Honestly the more you even find out about me might change the future on this Earth." He says evasively.

"See, that's one of the things that I don't understand. Why can't we know anything about your Earth. You jumped worlds not through time." Kara says visibly irritated.

"I know this is frustrating but our worlds are so similar that many things that have happened here have also happened on my Earth." He shrugs his shoulders. "There's very few major differences between them."

"Ok...but if something is in the past for you then it must be in the past for us as well so anything that's already happened there must be safe for us to know." Kara tries.

"Well, to a degree." Mason sighs. "Look, anything I tell you about yourself from that Earth is dangerous because on my world your present is the Kara of my Earth's past."

"How is that even possible if our worlds are supposedly so similar?" Kara asks incredulously.

"Take a moment. Think of what could have gone differently in your past that would lead to an accelerated future for you on another Earth?" Mason suggests.

Kara looks down at her food, _What's different, what could have...wait!_

"The Phantom Zone!" She exclaims as her eyes fly up to meet Mason's. She quickly looks around then lowers her voice. "My pod got stuck in the Phantom Zone for nearly 30 years. If things had gone according to my parents plan…"

"You would have reached Earth back in what the 80s? And helped raise Kal-El as was intended."

"Are you saying that because I helped raise Kal he grew up to be evil?" Kara says brokenly.

"No, not at all. You helped raise him to be a kind, intelligent person. What happened was out of your control." Mason states emphatically.

"Then what happened? How could he become so different than the Kal here?" She asks.

A feeling of such desperation to know how her cousin could become a tyrant overwhelmed Kara.

"He lost the woman that he loved…" Mason states simply.

Kara's eyes widen as tears begin to run down her face.

"Lois…" She whispers as she bows her head.

"Actually...in my world Kal-El's love was a different woman."

At this Kara's head shoots up.

"What?"

"Her name was Kori, she was a Tamaranian."

"How can you say our worlds are so alike when so many things are different!" Kara growls.

"Because, even though there are some major differences before your pods landed these worlds were cruising along on a nearly identical course. The only difference has been since the two of you landed." Mason argues.

"So it is my fault that your world is screwed up or rather the me of your Earth." Kara grumbles.

"You're not getting it! The multiverse is full of Earth's some more fucked up than others. It is impossible for all of them to remain exactly like another Earth. If your pod hadn't landed till the same time yours did here than something else would have changed. The multiverse will have it's way one way or the other. Even if it has to commit a terrible sin to achieve it's will."


End file.
